


However Long the Night, the Dawn will Break.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Gore, M/M, Prostitution, Torture, bottom!Jensen, protective!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s surprising what people will give up for the ones they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Clearly this is an AU story, none of these events ever happened. Everything in this story is made up, including the characters’ personalities, pasts, professions, feelings etc. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Mark Pellegrino, Sebastian Roche and Michael Weatherly are not the complete assholes that they are in this story; in real life I'm sure that they are all awesome people. No money was made from this story. This is a COMPLETED STORY. 
> 
> Written for: Real Person Prompt from spnkink-meme.livejournal.com – June 1st-June 15th. 
> 
> Original Prompt: Stripper Jensen tries to hide from his boyfriend Jared that he's been being stalked by a creeper at his work. Jared has enough problems with Jensen stripping as it is and they need the money.
> 
> One day Jensen's boss calls a meeting and when Jensen gets there he sees the guy is waiting. Jensen's boss tells them to have fun, Jensen sees the wad of money exchange hands and before he can run, his boss leaves him locked in with the man. He is terrified that his boss is in on this because he's a powerful man, Jensen needs the job but fights anyway. He is raped.
> 
> When it's over, his boss hands him his usual night's pay and tells him he'll see him tomorrow, and Jensen gets that this will happen again. He's terrified to try and leave because his boss has very violent and shady connections and he doesn't want Jared to know because he feels stupid for taking the stripping job in the first place and now he feels guilty and dirty and doesn't want Jared to leave him now that he's a whore.
> 
> Any words in italics are set in the past.

** However Long the Night, The Dawn will Break. **

** Chapter One. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen was doing up his tie in front of the bedroom mirror when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind.  Laughing he halfheartedly struggled to get away, ‘No, Jay.  I’ve gotta go.’  

Jared nipped the side of his neck but didn’t let go.  Jensen spun round in the circle of the taller man’s arms to look up at his boyfriend.  ‘You gonna let me go any time soon, Sasquatch?’  He asked playfully. 

‘Do I have to?’  Jared asked, looking down at him.  

‘If you want me to get paid, then yes.  I don’t think I can serve drinks all that well with six foot five of Padalecki stuck to me all night.’  Jensen smiled, reaching up to run a hand through Jared’s long hair.  

‘God, fine.’  Jared said, letting out a fake long-suffering sigh.  He let Jensen go and took up the still untied ends of Jensen’s black tie.  ‘I love this outfit, has anyone ever told you that you so incredibly hot in this?’

Jensen smiled, ‘Yes. My boyfriend.  Every time I have to go to work.’  He didn’t add that most people at the club actually commented on how good he would look _out_ of his uniform.  It made him shudder every time it happened; that wasn’t his job at Morgan’s; he was just the bartender, he left the stripping and dancing up to the professionals.  

‘Well your boyfriend sounds like a real smart guy.’  Jared finished knotting the tie around Jensen’s neck and patted the ends down against the tight fitted black shirt Jensen was wearing.  

‘Yeah he is.  Crazy hot too and pretty damn amazing.’  Jensen replied honestly; Jared was all those things and more, most days Jensen couldn’t quite believe that Jared was with him.  

Jared beamed down at him, dimples out in full force, and caught Jensen’s lips in a kiss before pulling away to whisper in Jensen’s ear, ‘Sounds like you really love the guy.’

‘Yeah I do.’  Jensen whispered back.  

‘Lucky guy.’  Jared winked and then his face turned serious and he reached a hand down to cup Jensen’s cheek.  ‘I love you too, Jen.’  Another quick peck to the cheek and Jared was pulling back, ‘Now go before I do something that ruins that awesome outfit.’  

Jensen laughed, ‘I’ll see you later tonight, Jay.  I should be back around twelve.’  Jensen grabbed the keys to Jared’s truck and headed out to Morgan’s.

****

Working as a bartender at Morgan’s wasn’t a bad gig, true, it wasn’t what Jensen had dreamed of doing when he graduated from college with a degree in Art History but jobs were pretty scarce and they really needed the money.  As long as the patrons kept their hands to themselves, which they did most of the time, Jensen didn’t mind all that much that the place was a strip joint.

Jensen only felt mildly sleazy for working there when he saw the dancers crawling around on the floor to pick up the ones that had fallen out of their pants.  From what he saw and heard, the guys on stage seemed to enjoy their jobs and didn’t mind stripping down in front of a bunch of strangers.  The club had firm rules about ‘no touching’ and a team of pretty hardcore bouncers to enforce them so Jensen supposed that the strippers never really felt like they had anything to worry about.  

And it wasn’t like Jensen watched any of the dancers, or paid the guys more than a passing glance whilst he wound between the tables supplying the customers with drinks and food.  Jensen had a gorgeous boyfriend at home, one who was way more ripped than any of the guys at the club; he really didn’t need to look anywhere else.  

The only real downside was that Jensen didn’t really like his boss all that much; there was just something about Jeff Morgan that had always put Jensen off.  It was strange because everyone else who worked at Morgan’s seemed to like the guy just fine but Jensen found him slightly creepy and really didn’t like the way the man’s eyes always lingered on his lips whenever they spoke.  But Jensen didn’t have to see his employer very often; it was rare for the man to come out of his office at all during Jensen’s shifts so he managed to avoid too many meetings with the man.  

That was why Jensen was so surprised to be called to Jeff’s office at eleven fifty, ten minutes before he was about to clock off for the evening.  The club was open till three in the morning but Jensen’s shift ended at twelve, when the club started to get a little less crowded, and one bartender was more than adequate to serve the remaining patrons.  

Jensen knocked on his boss’ door and walked in as soon as Jeff called ‘Come in.’  There was a man, sitting in one of the plush leather chairs in front of Jeff’s table, who Jensen didn’t recognise.  Jensen didn’t think the guy worked at Morgan’s or if he did, Jensen hadn’t seen him before.  He smiled at the man out of politeness before turning to his employer.  

‘Uh…you wanted to see me, Mr. Morgan?’  Jensen asked nervously, biting his bottom lip, and hoping to get out of there as soon as possible and away from the older man’s piercing gaze.

‘Wow, you were right, he’s perfect Jeff.’  The stranger said, looking Jensen up and down appreciatively.  Jensen didn’t understand what the man meant but flushed slightly under the unwanted scrutiny.  

‘Sit down Jensen, I’ve got a job for you.’  Jensen nodded and sat down in the leather seat next to the other man, and resolutely didn’t look at him as he waited for Jeff to tell him what he wanted him to do.  He hoped it didn’t take too long, he wanted to get home to Jared.  ‘This is Michael Weatherly, he’s a client of mine and he’s looking for an extra something this evening.  Some behind the scenes entertainment.’  

Jensen frowned, _huh?_  Jensen didn’t get it, the customers weren’t usually allowed near the strippers when the guys were off stage.  Was Jeff asking him to observe a private lap dance?  Make sure everything went all right for the stripper in question?  Surely one of the security guards would be better at that?  ‘Uh...I don’t…’

‘Jensen.  You’re going to take care of Mr. Weatherly and make sure that he has everything he needs.’  Jeff looked pointedly at him, clearly expecting Jensen to catch on to what he was saying but Jensen was at a total loss, he felt like he was lost at sea without a compass or a freaking boat for that matter.  He had no idea what Jeff was asking him to.

‘Do you need me to serve drinks?’  Jensen asked.  That was his job after all, but why couldn’t Weatherly just take his drinks in the main room like everyone else.  

Weatherly snorted next to him and it was an unpleasant sound that made Jensen recoil away from him slightly.  ‘Michael could you give me and Jensen a minute please?  Why don’t you go to the room, it’s down the hall on the right and it’s got ‘Private’ written on the door.  You’ll find everything you need in there.’

Weatherly nodded but replied, ‘Not everything.’  He smirked one last time at Jensen and walked out the door, leaving a puzzled Jensen looking after him.  

‘Jensen.’  Jensen turned back to Jeff, still completely confused as to what was going on.  ‘Since you’ve been unable to grasp my less than subtle hints I’m going to spell this out for you.  You’re going to follow Michael into that room and you’re going to strip down and let him do whatever he wants to you.’

Jensen blinked, sure he’d heard that wrong.  ‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘You’re going to get your sweet ass down there and Michael’s gonna fuck you six ways from Sunday.  Don’t worry, I’ll pay you extra for it.’  Jeff smirked.  

Jensen eyes widened as he finally, _finally,_ understood what Jeff had been hinting at since he’d walked into the study.  He felt his face turn bright red as he got to his feet, ‘No.  No way, Jeff.  I don’t…I don’t do things like that.  I’m sorry.’

‘If you don’t Jensen, you’re fired.’  Jensen opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when he saw the dark look on Jeff’s face.  He really didn’t want to lose his job, he _needed_ it, Jared needed it, but he wasn’t going to do this.  There were more important things than money.

‘Fine.’  Jensen jutted out his chin defiantly, turned on his heel and reached for the door only to find himself slammed, face first, up against it.  

‘I don’t think you’re hearing me, Jensen.  This wasn’t a request.’  Jeff slammed Jensen’s head against the door hard enough for him to see stars.  ‘You’re gonna do this whether you walk down there and bend over yourself or I strip you and hold you down while he fucks you.  Understand.’  Jensen struggled against Jeff’s firm grip but he felt dizzy and disorientated and, from his position against the door, he couldn’t get his arms or legs out far enough to fight off his attacker.  

When Jensen continued to struggle against Jeff’s hold, the man huffed and said, ‘Fine, have it your way, but don’t say I didn’t give you the choice.’  Jensen felt his arms wrenched back behind him and a second later there was the cold bit of steel around his wrists.  When he tried to move his arms again, he found that he couldn’t.

‘No…no!  You…you can’t do this!’  Jensen squirmed and tried to get away from Jeff as the man opened the door.  Jeff pushed him out of the room but the moment that Jensen was over the threshold, he ran in the opposite direction, away from Jeff, and towards the main room of the club.  

Jeff was on him in an instant and Jensen found himself face down on the floor, his cheek pressed to the cold tiles and Jeff’s heavy weight against his back.  

‘I can and I will.  So stop struggling or this is really going to hurt.’  Jeff threatened and hauled Jensen back to his feet.  Jeff grabbed him by his cuffed wrists and all but dragged Jensen down the corridor, despite Jensen kicking out his legs and efforts to pull away.  It hurt, the pull in Jensen’s shoulders was excruciating as he tried to get away from Jeff but it was the only leverage that he could get and he’d be damned if he was just going to let this happen. 

Jeff opened the door to the room marked ‘Private’ and all but tossed Jensen into Weatherly’s waiting arms.  The man’s arms clamped around Jensen’s body and he let his hands roam freely over Jensen’s chest and back.  Jensen managed to kick the guy hard enough in the leg that he let him go with a howl of pain.  ‘Jeff.  This is not what I paid for.  I like them to have a little fight, sure, but this is a bit much.’  The man said rubbing his shin.  

Jensen looked between the two men and the door, gauging whether he’d make it there before one of them caught him again.  He thought not but that didn’t stop him bolting for it anyway; predictably Jeff caught him around the wait and dragged him back.  ‘Please.  _Please_ don’t do this.’  Jensen begged as he was pulled back into the room. 

Jeff ignored him and dragged him over to a large bed in the corner of the room; Jensen hadn’t even noticed it when he’d first come in, too intent on looking for ways to get escape.  But now he did, it looked ominous and foreboding and Jensen tried to dig his heels in; he really didn’t want to end up on that bed cause then…then…

‘No! No!’  Jensen renewed his struggles, even though he was tired and half out of his mind with fear.  

Jeff just ignored him and threw him onto his back on the bed.  He seized Jensen’s cuffed hands and pulled them above his head and secured them to a chain attached to the bed posts.  Jensen gasped when he heard the latch close and pulled frantically at his now completely trapped arms.  But the chain was strong and he couldn’t move his arms very far.  

Jeff moved down his body to the belt on his pants and started to unbuckle the clasp.  Jensen kicked out and managed to land a kick to Jeff’s chest, forcing a pained grunt out of the man.  Jensen’s satisfaction was short lived, however, as the backhand he received in return sent his head rocketing back against the pillows and blurred his vision.  

‘Michael, could you just hold his legs down while I get his pants off?  I know he seems like an awful lot of trouble but, believe me, he’s gonna be worth it.’  Jeff asked, his voice cool and calm – _Jesus, who was this guy?_

‘I don’t doubt it.’

_ No!  No! _   Jensen felt a pair of hands hold his legs down on the mattress so that he couldn’t kick out again.  Jeff’s hands went back to Jensen’s belt buckle and, this time, he deftly undid it and slipped the leather belt through the hoops and dropped it to the floor.  He pulled Jensen pants down his thighs and off his legs with Weatherly’s help.  

Jensen shook his head, vehemently, and tried to move away from Jeff’s grasping hands as the man’s fingers landed on the elastic of his boxers.  He felt tears spring to his eyes and he looked up, pleadingly, at Jeff, ‘ _Please_.  _Please_ , don’t do this.’  Jensen whispered, already knowing that it would do no good.

‘Come on Jenny.  It’s not that bad.  Just lay back and be a good boy and you might even enjoy it.’  No.  Jensen wouldn’t enjoy it.  This was…this was…r…rape.  And Jensen couldn’t believe that it was happening to him.  How had the night turned out like this?  He looked to the door, praying that someone would burst through, stop all this, but looked away again when the white wood remained resolutely closed.   Jensen felt the cold air hit his groin as his boxers were tugged down and off.  He closed his eyes, his cheeks burning was shame and humiliation.  

Weatherly was still holding his legs as Jensen felt them spread wide.  He tried to clench them back together but all he received was a sharp slap to his thigh.  ‘Stop that.’  His legs were spread almost painfully wide and he felt cold metal close around each ankle.  As soon as Weatherly let go, Jensen tried to move his legs to close them again but found he couldn’t.  Forcing himself to open his eyes, Jensen looked down at himself; he was naked from the waist down and his legs were chained to the bed.  

‘Can we get his shirt off too Jeff, I wanna see the whole pretty package.’  Michael leered, his eyes skittering all over Jensen’s spread out body.

‘Sure, you’re the customer after all.’  Morgan nodded and grabbed a pair of large scissors from the table by the bed.  He proceeded to cut Jensen’s black shirt off and when his hands went to undo Jensen’s tie, the first of Jensen’s tears fell down his cheek.  Jared.  Jared had tied his tie that evening and Jensen had been planning for Jared to untie it again when he got home.  He hadn’t imagined that it would come off like this.  

‘Jesus, he makes a damn pretty picture when he cries, doesn’t he Jeff?’  The man grinned as Jeff cut the last remaining cloth from Jensen’s body leaving him bare and exposed, to the two men in the room, with no way to cover himself up.  Jensen felt his breathing speed up as he tried to rein in the panic that was slowly rising from the impossible situation.  But…but there was still a possibility he’d get out of this right?  Nothing had happened yet, he could still be okay.  

_ Please God.  Jared!   Help! _

Drawing on his last ounce of hope, Jensen called out, ‘Help!  Help, please.’

Jeff delivered another sharp backhand across Jensen’s face and he groaned as the pain exploded across his already stinging cheek.  

‘Damn it.  Shut up whore.  I didn’t want to have to do this, not with a mouth like yours, but I think I’m gonna have to gag you.  Can’t have you scaring the other customers now.’  Jensen eyes widened as he saw the ball gag that Jeff held up in front of his face.  He turned his face away, into the pillow, but Jeff grabbed him roughly by the chin and turned his face back to him.  Jeff forced the rubber ball between Jensen’s teeth and wrenched his head forward by his hair to buckle the clasp up at the back of his head.  Jensen tried to shout again but it came out as a muffled whimper.  ‘Much better.  Right, Michael, if you don’t need me for anything else, I’ll just leave the two of you to get better acquainted.’  Jeff nodded to the other man.  

_ No!  No! _   And Jensen hadn’t thought that he’d ever want Jeff to _stay_ in the room with him but Jeff leaving meant…it meant….

Jensen watched the door close behind his employer and felt the bed dip next to him.  He didn’t look; he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man.  Jensen sucked in a sharp breath as he felt a hand run down his chest.  ‘Don’t worry my sweet boy; we’re going to have so much fun together.’  Jensen whimpered and tried to get away, another tear slipping down his cheek.  ‘You are so beautiful, I’ve been watching you for days.  Those cheap dancers have nothing on the way you move, the way you look.  I could tell, just by looking at you, that you’d be perfect.’

Jensen choked when he felt a hand close around his soft cock and start to stroke.  ‘So perfect, so needy, my perfect little whore.’  Jensen tried to squirm away but Weatherly just tightened his fist and moved his hand faster.  Jensen felt the tears cascading down his cheeks as he felt himself harden unwillingly in the man’s hand.  

He shook his head.  They couldn’t…they couldn’t make him enjoy this.  

Jared…Jared would never forgive him.  

‘That’s it.  That’s a good boy.  See, after all that fuss, you do want it really.’  Jensen tried to say ‘no’ but the gag stopped him so he just shook his head again.   

Weatherly finally let go of him and Jensen relaxed slightly against the pillow, his breathing still erratic and laboured.  

Weatherly grabbed something from the table and settled back on the bed.  Jensen’s eyes sprang open again when he felt a slick finger at his entrance.  He renewed his shouts, not caring that they barely made it out of his mouth through the gag.

Weatherly couldn’t _do_ this.  Jensen cried out when he felt his nipple twisted harshly.  When the man spoke again, his voice was suddenly hard and sharp, much more fitting than the adoring voice he’d used earlier.  ‘Stop it!  Stop that right now or I’ll take you dry.  Understand?’  Jensen didn’t reply but gasped when he felt his nipple twisted again, ‘ _Understand_ , boy?’  Jensen breath hitched and he nodded.

And…and finally he just stopped fighting.  

Jensen didn’t think, not for a moment, that it was an idle threat and who knew what damage the guy could do if he took Jensen without any prep. 

So Jensen simply lay back against the bed and closed his eyes again, willing himself somewhere else, anywhere.  He grunted as he felt the first finger shoved into him but, other than that, he stayed silent as he felt the man work his fingers into him, whispering words of endearment in his ear again, calling him ‘beautiful’ and ‘perfect.’  It was all some horrific mockery of real affection and that hurt almost as much as the man taking him.  

Jensen walked back through his life in his mind – he didn’t need to be there in that room, he _wasn’t_ there.

_ Drinks with Chris, laughing over something stupid they’d seen on TV. _

The crinkle of a condom wrapper. 

_ Sitting with Jared on the couch with the dogs watching a movie. _

A hand stroking down his face.

_ Playing tag with Mack around their garden in Texas. _

Blunt pressure against his ass.

_ His birthday last… _

A sharp slap to his cheek brought him back out of his head to stare up at the man above him.  Weatherly’s eyes were narrowed and angry, ‘You stay here with me, Jensen.  I paid for you, your mine.  You don’t get to think of anyone but me, whore.’  And then Weatherly thrust in and there was no escape; nowhere that Jensen’s mind could go and he was trapped in the man’s hard gaze as Weatherly moved above him and inside him.  

It hurt, not as much as if the man had taken him dry but enough to burn painfully.  Weatherly didn’t wait for him to adjust, he just kept thrusting into him, grunting above him, ‘So tight, Jensen.  Jesus, can’t believe a slut like you is still so tight.’  Jensen could feel the tears falling in earnest and he wasn’t sure whether they were falling because of the hurtful words he was hearing, for what was being taken from him or for Jared.  How would Jared be able to even look at after this?

His cock had softened almost as soon as the man had stopped stroking him and begun opening him up.  But Weatherly grinned down at him and took him in hand again, stroking in time with his thrusts, making sure to hit Jensen’s prostate with every thrust.  He cried all the harder as he hardened again.  ‘Come on, whore, show me how much you want me, show me how much you’re enjoying yourself.’  

_ NO!  NO!  Please! _   Jensen begged, _pleaded_ , with his eyes for the man to stop.  It was one thing to take this from Jensen without his consent but it was another thing entirely to force him to get off on it too.  But, unsurprisingly the man didn’t stop; he just sped up his hand until Jensen felt his body tense up and one more hard thrust to his prostate had Jensen coming all over the man’s hand.  

Jensen whimpered as he felt the man follow him over the edge and empty himself into the condom.  

Oh god, what had he done?  Jensen looked down at his chest, at the ropes of _his_ come and felt the urge to vomit rise up only to be swallowed back, at the last moment, when he remembered that he was still wearing the gag.  

Weatherly was stretched out over his body, breathing heavily and tracing his fingers through the come painting Jensen’s body.  He hadn’t pulled out, he just stayed nestled in Jensen’s body like he belonged there, and Jensen looked up at the ceiling trying to blink away the tears clouding his vision.   

After endless minutes, Weatherly got up and looked down at him, a soft hand caressing his cheeks even as Jensen tried to turn his face away.  ‘You were amazing, sweetheart.’  He looked down at Jensen’s soiled body, ‘Glad you had a good time too.’  He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s forehead and the contrast to the horrific act he’d just performed sent Jensen’s mind reeling.  Weatherly sighed contentedly, got dressed and left the room.  

As soon as the door closed, it dawned on Jensen that he might be left there, like that, for someone to find him.  Find him dirty and defiled.  But the panic was short lived as the door opened and Jeff walked in, carrying a cloth and a bucket of water.  He smirked at Jensen, ‘God, don’t you just look a picture.  Knew you’d look amazing covered in come, knew it the first moment I saw you.  You’ve got ‘use me’ written all over your face, kid.’  Jeff moved to sit next to Jensen on the bed and started cleaning the come off Jensen’s stomach and thighs.

As soon as Jeff uncuffed his legs, Jensen tried to kick out but his legs were numb, from being held in that painful position for too long, and his body ached from what Weatherly had put it through.  Jeff just chuckled at Jensen’s uncoordinated attempts to strike him and unfastened his handcuffs from the chains on the bed.  He pulled Jensen up against his body and walked him out of the room.  

Jeff unlocked the cuffs around his wrists once they were back in Jeff’s study.  Jensen thanked God that they hadn’t met anyone between the ‘Private’ room and Jeff’s office because Jensen was still decidedly naked and he felt that he’d probably reached his humiliation quota for the day...more like for the whole century actually.  

Jeff pushed Jensen down into a chair and threw a new set of clothes at him, identical to the ones he’d worn to the club that evening.  Jensen didn’t look at the other man as he hurriedly dressed but felt Jeff’s eyes on him all the same.  ‘Right, I’ll expect you here the same time tomorrow, Jensen.  You’re shift starts at six.’  Jensen barely kept the incredulous snort in, as if he was ever setting foot in Morgan’s ever again!  

Jensen just about managed to school his face into a neutral expression.  His boss was clearly a psychopath and after what Jensen had seen (and suffered) that night, there was no way that he wanted piss Jeff off; Jensen just didn’t know what the other man would do.  So he just nodded and walked to the door, flinching when Jeff called out, ‘Good job, tonight, knew you had it in you.’

  
Jensen pulled open the door and walked out as fast as his battered body would allow.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two.

** Chapter Two. **

** Jensen. **

As soon as Jensen was out of the club, he couldn’t fight the nausea any longer and he fell to his knees, vomiting all over the concrete floor.  Flashes from the evening flickered before his eyes and echoed in his ears.  

_ God, how could he have let that happen?   _

Tears blurring his vision again, he got to his feet and searched frantically for his keys.  He pulled open the door to Jared’s truck and slid into the driver’s seat, resting his head on his arms against the steering wheel, trying to calm himself down enough to drive home to Jared.  To his wonderful, perfect boyfriend; he’d make everything okay. 

Resolved, Jensen wiped his eyes and put the key in the ignition.  

Somehow, Jensen made it back to their apartment and up to the front door.  As soon as he opened the door, Jared was there on the other side, looking concerned.  Jensen couldn’t help it; he ran forwards and jumped into Jared’s arms.  Jared grunted as Jensen wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, but caught Jensen easily, holding him firmly under his thighs.  ‘Jen, baby, are you okay?’  And he wasn’t, he _really_ wasn’t.  

Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck and just held tighter, feeling safe for the first time that evening.  Jared rubbed soothing circles into his back, ‘Baby?’

‘I…I…don’t…I can’t go bac...’  Just when Jensen was about to Jared that he couldn’t go back to the club and why, there was a knock on the door.  

Jared cursed.  ‘Sorry, Jen, just let me get that okay.’  Jensen nodded and let Jared put him down and move away.  He felt the loss of Jared’s warmth immediately and wrapped his arms protectively around himself.  

Jared opened the door to reveal their landlord, Jim, on the doorstep ‘Rent, Padalecki.’

‘Oh right, I, uh…I’ve only got half, but I can give you the other half tomorrow when Jen picks up his paycheck.’  Jensen’s stomach bottomed out at the words.  He’d completely forgotten; Jensen would need to go back into Morgan’s to pick up his paycheck.  Could he even _do_ that?

‘You better, Padalecki, if you don’t have that money for me tomorrow, you and your boyfriend are out on your asses.’  Jim said gruffly back and Jensen knew that the man wasn’t lying; he’d evicted other tenants for less.  That meant Jensen would _have_ to go into work tomorrow just to pick up the check.  Jensen nodded to himself; that’s what he’d do, he just go in, find Mike, the Manager, get his paycheck and walk straight back out again.  He wouldn’t need to see Morgan; he wouldn’t _ever_ have to go into that office again.  It would all be fine.  

Jensen could tell Jared about what happened tomorrow when he got back.  Yep, Jensen would quit and then find another job.  Jared would understand once Jensen told him everything.  Right? 

‘Yeah, will do, Jim, thanks.’  Jared closed the door.  ‘Asshole.’  He turned back to Jensen, the concerned expression creeping back onto his face.  ‘Now, baby, what’s brought all this on?’  

Jensen smiled weakly, holding the tears back, there would be time for them later.  ‘Nothing.  Sorry.  I…I just missed you, that’s all.’  Jared frowned, he didn’t look like he bought Jensen’s story and Jensen didn’t blame him, not after the way his voice had wavered.

‘You sure, Jen?’  Jensen nodded shakily.  He could do this, just one more day.  Just.  One.  More.  Day.

‘Okay.  Do you wanna go up to bed?’  Jensen started to nod then shook his head instead. 

‘Uh, yeah.  But…I…I just…I just need to take a shower first.’

Jared smile turned wicked, ‘Want some help with that.’

‘NO!’  Jensen said quickly.  Jared’s smile slid right off his face, replaced immediately with a look of shock and Jensen rushed to make it okay.  ‘No.  I…I’m pretty tired.  Had a really long night.’

The frown was back on Jared’s face.  ‘Yeah, I was starting to get worried, it’s nearly two.’  He smiled down at Jensen, ‘Thought I might have lost you to some other guy, was about to come in and get you.’  

Jensen’s breath hitched and he said quietly, looking down, ‘No.  Never.’  And Jensen meant it; there was no one for him but Jared, he didn’t want anyone else.  From the moment he’d met the man, he’d known that this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  Jensen plastered a smile on his face, ‘You’re much too useful for getting to the top shelf for stuff.’

‘Oh so that’s how it is, is it?’  Jared grinned and walked up to Jensen, brushing a hand through his short hair.  ‘You just want me for my body.’

‘Absolutely.’  Jensen grinned up at his boyfriend but pulled away sharply when he felt Jared’s hands dip down to his ass.  He couldn’t do _that_ , not right then.  

‘I…uh…shower.’   Jensen turned and all but ran for the bathroom, locking the door for the first time in months.

Jensen quickly stripped off his clothes and threw them to the floor, kicking them as far away from him as possible.  He turned the water on in the shower, as hot as it would go, before he stepped in.  The water was almost scalding hot.

Jensen closed his eyes as he stood under the stream of water, letting it fall down his body and wash away the evidence from that evening.  He opened his eyes to grab the shower gel and gasped when he saw the water run red down the drain.  _Oh_ _God!_   Jensen barely made it out of the shower to the toilet before he threw up again; thankfully the loud sound of the shower covered the noise.  He breathed deeply as he rested his head against the cold porcelain.  

Jensen needed to get back in the shower, he wasn’t clean.  Not yet.  

He tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that whispered that he’d never be clean again.

Jensen got shakily to his feet and stepped back into the shower, grabbing the shower gel he’d dropped a moment ago.  He smeared the lather over his body, grimacing as he saw the bruises and red marks beginning to come out on his pale skin – handprints on his thighs, finger marks on his hips, circles around his wrists and ankles.  He just hoped that Jared wouldn’t see anything when they went to bed.  

Jensen scrubbed his skin just a shade too hard,  futilely hoping to erase the marks from his body.  He relished the slight burn left behind as it helped him forget the other aches in his body and where they came from.  .  

Unsurprisingly, the marks were still there when he washed the lather away.  Still branded into his skin; stark reminders of his defilement.   

_ No! _   Words echoed in his head and he shook them away.

_ ‘Whore.  Slut.  Wanted it.’   _ Dirty.  Dirty.  Dirty.

Jensen shook his head, squeezing more shower gel onto his hands and smoothing it into his body again, frantically rubbing over the skin.  If he just scrubbed hard enough, he’d…he’d be able to get it off, get it all off.  

Jensen didn’t even notice that he was crying until he heard himself sniff loudly.  

‘Jen?  Jen, you okay in there?’  Jensen’s hot shot up at Jared’s worried voice.  

He wiped his face and swallowed, ‘Yeah…I…I’ll be out in a minute.’  He quickly washed his hair and the rest of the soap suds from his body, trying to ignore his reddened skin and the darkening bruises.  Jensen turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle. 

_ Shit! _

Jensen hadn’t brought any clothes in the bathroom with him.  He eyed the pile that he’d taken off earlier but there was no way that he was putting those back on again... _ever_.  Hell, he’d rather burn them than wear them again but a fire in the back yard might _just_ raise Jared’s suspicions.  Just a little.

So Jensen grabbed three towels from the rack; he wrapped one around his waist, one around his shoulders and held the other in front of his chest.  He was sure that he could get to the closet, garb come sweats and make it back to the bathroom without Jared seeing the marks.  

Jensen opened the door carefully, walked out into their bedroom and over to the closet, not looking at his boyfriend sitting up in their bed, watching him.  ‘Jen?’

‘Hmmm.’  Jensen said without turning round, looking for a pair of sweats that would cover all of his body. 

‘Is everything alright?’

‘Uh-huh.’  Still without turning round, Jensen _just_ needed one more minute then he could get back into the bathroom.  Unfortunately, God clearly hated him that night and he felt Jared’s large hand on his shoulder, turning him round.  Jensen reluctantly looked up and saw Jared eyes widen then narrow again. 

‘What the hell is this?’  Jared’s hand came down to brush his cheek.  The anger in Jared’s voice caught Jensen off guard and he flinched away.  Jared’s expression darkened further.  ‘Jensen, what happened to your face?’

Damn it!  Jensen should’ve known that the bruise on his cheek would have darkened too if the ones on his body had.  He hadn’t really been thinking all that rationally in the shower.  He cleared his throat, ‘There…there was a bar fight.  And I got in the way of someone’s fist.  No biggie, the bouncers threw the guys out.’  

Jensen didn’t wait for Jared’s response; he just grabbed the sweats from their hanger and retreated back into the bathroom, putting the door between him and his boyfriend again.  

Five minutes and a lot of psyching up later, Jensen walked out of the bathroom again, completely clothed and clean ( _Right, you’ll never be clean Jensen, not after what you let happen!_ ).  He crawled into the bed next to Jared and sighed in relief when he felt his boyfriend press up against his back and curl around him.  This was what he’d wanted all evening; Jared to just hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.  

Jensen felt Jared kiss the side of his neck and the man’s large hand move down his body.  He froze when he felt Jared cup him through his sweats, fondling him through the material.  He whimpered and moved away; he didn’t want that, not with the memories so fresh in his mind.  Jensen heard Jared huff behind him, ‘What’s the matter Jen?  You never turn down sex.’

_ Slut.  Whore.  Slut.   _

That wasn’t true, right?  Jared didn’t think that about him, he didn’t.

‘I…I’m just not…not in the mood Jared.’  Jensen said, bringing Jared’s hand back up to his chest.

He felt Jared smile against his skin, ‘Really?’  Jared pulled his hand away again and slipped it into Jensen’s pants, ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you want it.’

_ ‘You do want it really.’ _

‘No!’  Jensen said loudly.  He hadn’t wanted it.  He hadn’t.  No matter what Weatherly had said, he hadn’t.  When he opened his eyes again, Jared hand was gone and the man was no longer pressed up against his back.  Jensen felt cold without Jared curled around him.  ‘Jay?’  He said quietly to his boyfriend’s broad back, almost afraid to speak.

‘What?’  Came Jared’s curt reply.  Jensen could hear the hurt and anger lacing the other man’s tone. 

‘I…I’m sorry.’  And he was, he was _so_ sorry.  For everything; for pushing Jared away, for lying to him, for what had happened in that room.  

Jared turned back to face him, his handsome features more puzzled than angry.  He sighed and pulled Jensen down to him.  ‘No, I’m sorry; you’ve clearly had a rough night.’  Jensen’s breath caught for just a second before he remembered that he’d told Jared that there had been a bar fight.  ‘I shouldn’t have pushed, just go to sleep, baby.’  Jensen snuggled in close to Jared’s body, breathing in the man’s scent and basking in his warmth.  He fell to sleep with Jared’s fingers carding through his short hair.  

****

When he woke up again, Jared was gone.  Jared had a job at the local gym and he started at eight.  Looking at the clock, Jensen could see that it was nearly two in the afternoon so he really needed to get up.  He swung his legs round to the edge of the bed, barely biting back the cry as his aching muscles and ass protested the fast movement.  

Gingerly, Jensen walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror for the first time since before he’d left for work the previous night.  There was dark circles under his eyes, his skin was more pale than normal, and there was a darkening bruise high on his left cheekbone.  Jensen slowly took off his sweats, gasping as he saw the darkened, angry bruises littering his body, they were so much worse than they’d been the night before.  

Unable to resist, Jensen turned the water on in the shower again and jumped in, frantically scrubbing at his skin.   He stayed in there until the water had run cold and his teeth had begun to chatter under the freezing stream.  Jensen rested his head against the wet tiles; he couldn’t, he _couldn’t_ walk into Morgan’s again.

But he had to, for Jared.  Steeling himself; he could do this one small thing for Jared.  After everything the other man had done for him, Jensen could do this.  

Turning off the water, Jensen stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and trying not to look down at this body.  He dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a large sweater of Jared’s, the smell of his boyfriend calming him down as he sat down on the edge of their bed.

Right.  It was four o’clock; Jensen wanted to get to work early in the hope that Morgan wouldn’t even be there.  Jensen had never worked the day shift and since Morgan was always there when he was, Jensen could only pray that the man didn’t work during the day.  Taking a deep breath, Jensen braced himself and stood up.  Snatching up his keys, he left the apartment. 

****

Morgan’s looked different in the light, seedier, sleazier.  Or maybe, Jensen just had a different view of the place than he had had the night before.  He pushed the door open and quickly walked across the main room to the bar area, smiling half-heartedly at the guys practicing their routines and the cleaners sweeping the floor before the bar opened.  

Mike was sitting at the bar with a pile of papers stacked in front of him and Jensen let out a sigh of relief that the man was obviously going through everyone’s paychecks.  Jensen was so close; he’d grab his money and then he’d be out of there and he’d never, ever have to come back.    

‘Hey Mike.’  The man looked up at him, and smiled.  ‘You got my paycheck there.’  

Mike shook his head, ‘No, Jeff’s got it in his office.  He told me to send you his way when you got here.  Something about wrong hours or something; he said that he’d handle it out personally.’   Jensen felt his mouth go dry.  _Wrong hours, my ass._

‘Um, could you maybe go and get it for me Mike?’  Jensen asked nervously.  Mike looked up at him strangely.

‘Sorry, man, Jeff told me that he’d deal with it.  Just go and have a chat with him about.  I’m sure he’ll sort out any problems.’  But what happened if _Jeff_ was the problem?  

Jensen nodded dumbly, he needed that paycheck, especially if it was going to be the last one he was going to get in a while.  Slowly, Jensen made his way over to Jeff’s office but unlike the night before he didn’t bother knocking and just opened the heavy door.  The man didn’t deserve his respect and, in a few minutes, it wouldn’t matter anyway; once Jensen had that check in his hand, he would walk away and never have to see Jeff again. 

‘Ah, Jensen.  Sit down.’  Jeff smiled at him and it sent a chill down Jensen’s spine.  ‘I take it that you’re here for your paycheck.’  _What else would I be here for asshole?_

Jensen nodded; no need to get snarky before he had the check in his hands.  He sat down, gripping his thighs tightly, hoping to hide his shaking hands.  

‘Here you are.’  Jeff passed the sealed envelope to Jensen and Jensen snatched it out of the man’s hand and got up.  

Feeling the paper in his hand, Jensen summoned up all his remaining courage and stated, ‘I quit.’  

The chuckle that Jeff let out was dark and full of cruel promise.  ‘You can’t quit Jensen.’

‘What do you mean?  Of course, I can quit.  And believe me, there’s no way I’m setting foot back in this place after today.’  Jensen shot back.

‘Really?’  Jeff asked, his voice level.  It was setting alarm bells off in Jensen’s head.  

‘Yes,’ Jensen choked out, feeling his confidence draining away.  Why was Jeff so relaxed?  Shouldn’t he be angry that Jensen was quitting?  Threatening to leave?

‘You walk out that door Jensen and I won’t be held responsible for what happens.’  Jeff said calmly, but Jensen heard the edge of steel in the older man’s voice.

Jensen knew that he should just turn and walk away but…but he needed to know what Jeff meant by that.  ‘What are you talking about?’

‘How’s Jared, by the way?’  The abrupt subject change caught Jensen off guard; what did Jared have to do with all this?  How did Jeff even _know_ about Jared? Jared had only been to the club once since Jensen had worked there and he had certainly never met Jeff. 

‘Um…I…’

‘He’s a nice guy, wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.’  Dread started to creep up Jensen’s body.  

‘What are…what are you talking about?’  Jensen asked quietly.

‘I’ve got a lot of friends, Jensen, people who owe me and they’d have no trouble taking your boyfriend out of the picture if I asked them too.’  Jeff said bluntly. 

‘What?  No.  You can’t…’  Jensen said desperately.

‘Of course I can Jensen.  And believe me, I’ve done far worse over the years.’  No!  This couldn’t be happening.  Jensen…Jensen couldn’t lose Jared.  He was the love of his life.

‘But…if you play along, play your part, nothing will happen to Jared and he’ll ever know about any of this, I promise.’  Jeff continued, leaning back in his leather chair.

Jensen shook his head, more in disbelief than in denial.  

‘No need to answer now, sweetheart.  Go home, spend the night with your boyfriend and, if you’re ready to take me up on my offer, be back here tomorrow at six.’

 

Jensen turned and ran out of the club.  

 


	3. Chapter Three.

** Chapter Three. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen wasn’t sure how he even made it home, but somehow he did.  Jared was already there, his bike was parked against the sidewalk.  He’d gone over what had happened in Jeff’s office all the way home, trying to come to a decision.  Well, that wasn’t _quite_ true, he’d made his decision the moment Jeff had suggested that he’d hurt Jared.  He knew that he was going back to the club; no, what he’d been thinking about was what would happen if he did.

Maybe…maybe Jensen would be allowed to just go back to bartending; Jeff hadn’t said that the thing with Weatherly would be happening again so…so perhaps it was just because Weatherly was a special client…perhaps all the waiters had to do it just once.  Jensen was _sure_ that it wouldn’t happen again.  

So…maybe…maybe Jensen could just ignore what had happened.  Pretend it _didn’t_ happen.  The bruises would be gone in a couple of days.  He didn’t have to tell Jared anything.  Jared would never have to know, he’d never have to know what Jensen had done.   

Jared was sitting on the couch, with a beer in his hand, when Jensen walked through the door and into the living room.  ‘Hey, Jen, why aren’t you at work?’  He asked, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

_Crap._ ‘Uh, Mike messed up the rotas, I’m not needed tonight.’

‘Idiot.  Come sit with me.’  Jensen went and sat down next to Jared, relaxing into the taller man’s side as Jared wrapped a long arm around Jensen’s shoulders.  The piece of paper in his pocket crinkled and he remembered the reason that he’d gone back to that hell hole.  

He pulled out the paycheck and gave it to Jared.  ‘Paycheck.’  He said dully.

‘Awesome.’  Jared ripped it open, ‘Wow, you got an extra hundred dollars this month, Jen.  Jeff must have thought you’d done a real good job.  Nice one, baby.’  Jensen’s stomach flopped over; he hadn’t even thought about the ‘extra’ that Jeff had promised to pay him for the night with Weatherly.  Jensen hadn’t thought that it would have been possible for him to feel any more disgusted with himself but, apparently, he’d been wrong.  He was exactly what they’d called him now – a whore. 

A hundred dollars.  That was what he was worth.  One hundred dollars.  It didn’t seem enough, not nearly enough for what they’d taken from him that night.  

And Jared sounded so proud, no way he’d sound like that if he’d known what Jensen had done to ‘earn’ that money.  He just nodded and moved closer to Jared’s body, seeking comfort that he couldn’t bring himself to ask for.  They stayed like that for a while until Jared drifted off to sleep.  

For once, Jensen didn’t wake Jared and lead him up to their bedroom; he just left the man on the couch even though he knew that the bed would feel empty without the huge body of his boyfriend in it with him.  But Jensen couldn’t raise Jared’s suspicions by turning down sex again.  No, it was better to let Jared sleep and he wouldn’t have to explain anything.  

It would all be alright.  Jensen just needed to forget what had ever happened.  He could do that; bury it down deep so that no-one would ever be able to find it. 

****

Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief when the he checked his watch, it was five to twelve.  Just five more minutes and he was home free.  

His hopes were dashed when he saw Morgan striding across the main room floor, his eyes locked on Jensen.  Jensen turned away, packing up his things and grabbing his keys.  But before he’d made it two steps to the door, a large hand dropped onto his shoulder and he slumped down.  

‘No.  _Please_.’  He whispered but didn’t protest when Jeff pulled him towards the back of the club.  

Once in Jeff’s office, he turned to Jeff, ‘Please.  I can’t.  I can’t do this.  Not again, _please_.’  He pleaded, not caring that he was begging.  

‘You will, Jensen, if you don’t want your boyfriend getting a bullet to the brain.’  Jensen flinched like he’d been slapped.  He bit his lip.  Jensen blushed, humiliation shame running through his body, and he nodded.

‘Good boy.  You know where to go.  Mr. Pellegrino is waiting for you.’  Jensen didn’t move, didn’t think he could.  ‘Don’t make me force you.  We both know how much you didn’t like that.’  Jeff added, cruelly.

Jensen nodded again and opened the office door.  He knew all too well that Morgan could force him to go, he had easily enough the other night.  

Jensen hesitated before opening the door, he could…he could just run but an image of Jared lying broken on the floor, a hole in his head, flashed before his eyes and he turned the handle and walked down the hall.

The man inside smiled at him, wicked as the Devil himself.  ‘Well aren’t you a pretty one?  On the bed.’  Jensen squeezed his hands into fists and climbed onto the bed.  The sheets had been changed, he noticed, and he tried not to think of the mess he’d made the last time he was in it.  ‘Take off your clothes.’

Jensen’s hand slowly moved to the buttons of the black shirt that he was wearing, only to freeze when his hand brushed his tie.  The image of Jared staring down, lovingly, at him as he tied the ends flashed in front of his eyes, stopping him.  

‘Now.’  The dark voice form the other man brought him back to the present and he began unbuttoning his shirt.  As soon as the material fell from his shoulders, Pellegrino was there pushing him back against the bed and pulling at his belt.  

Jensen closed his eyes as he felt his pants and underwear stripped from his body.  He yelped when the man grabbed his legs and pushed them up to his chest, ‘Hold them there.’   Jensen trembled, more from embarrassment and fear, than from any difficulties in holding the position.  

A lubed finger shoved hard into him and he lost hold of his legs at the sharp pain.  A harsh sting across his thigh had him opening his eyes and looking into the fiery eyes of the man on the bed with him.  Jensen saw that Pellegrino was holding his belt in his hand, from where he’d just slapped it down across the meat of Jensen’s thigh, leaving a bright red welt in its wake.  ‘I said.  Hold.  Them.  There.  Slut.’  The words were cruel and Jensen grabbed his knees again, gripping them tightly as he felt two fingers enter him.  

Not enough time or preparation later, he felt something larger than fingers at his hole and he…he wasn’t ready.  He hadn’t nearly been stretched enough for that. 

 ‘No…no…not yet.’  Jensen whimpered.

Another lash and he yelled out.  But that pain was nothing compared to the searing agony as Pellegrino thrust inside a second later.  Jensen’s cry was muffled by a firm hand over his mouth.  Tears leaked from his eyes as Pellegrino held him down, using him, until finally, _finally,_ the man stiffened and came inside him. 

As come flooded his ass, searing his torn insides, Jensen realised with dismay that the man hadn’t worn a condom.  Pellegrino pulled out roughly and stood up to get dressed.  He left without a word, his come dripping out of Jensen’s abused hole. 

_At least, he didn’t make me enjoy it._   Jensen thought as he curled in on himself.  

****

Jensen showered at the club, wanting to get rid of the evidence before he went home.  He kept his eyes closed the whole time.

As soon as he’d opened the door to the apartment, Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t there.   Jensen panicked, searching through the apartment - what if Jeff had lied?  What if he’d gone and hurt Jared anyway?  What if Jared had found out what Jensen was, had been disgusted and left him?  What if…

Jensen’s eyes landed on a note by the phone, 

**‘Sophia’s left Chad again, gone to stay with him for a couple of days.  Back Monday.  Love you.  J.’**

The panic drained out of Jensen, making his knees weak, and he collapsed onto the couch, ignoring the pain in his ass.  Morgan had given him a couple of days off, apparently, he thought Pellegrino had been a little rough with Jensen, a _little_?  It still disgusted him knowing that Morgan watched from his office.  

Jensen scrubbed a hand down his face, he would have to get tested himself tomorrow.  God only knew what Pellegrino might have; he clearly wouldn’t care all that much about infecting some whore.  And that was all Jensen was now, some whore in a strip club.

It was so ironic, Jared had hated the fact that Jensen worked a strip club when he’d first started there and now Jensen did _so_ much worse than stripping.  At that moment stripping would come as a welcome change.  And Jesus, if Jared thought stripping was sleazy, what would he think of Jensen whoring himself out?  It didn’t even bear thinking about.  

Jensen didn’t even make it up to bed that night, he just grabbed one of Jared’s sweaters from the back of the couch, held it tightly against his chest, and curled up and went to sleep. 

 


	4. Chapter Four.

** Chapter Four. **

** Jensen. **

The next few months passed in a similar fashion; there were more men at the club and, at home, Jensen tried to put off sex as much as possible with Jared or at least make sure that the man never saw the marks on his body.   He suggested they had the lights off most of the time, it was just easier that way – _‘I’ve got a headache’, ‘It’ll be like we’re the only two people in the world,’ ‘Come on, it’s more exciting that way, Jay.’-_ or he just made sure that Jared got off or in him before they managed to get any of their clothes off so it was over before Jared could see much of his body.  

All in all, Jensen thought that he was doing a pretty good job at keeping his secret; yeah, he was exhausted and the guilt weighing down on his shoulders threatened to crush him most days but Jared hadn’t found out.  Jared was still there.

One night, it was getting close to the end of Jensen’s shift, or to be more accurate, the end of his ‘bartending shift’ because Jensen’s night never ended out on the main floor anymore but in the ‘private room’ out the back, when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.  He tensed immediately, but didn’t move, Jeff had never touched him on the main floor and Jensen had never even seen any of his clients out there.  

He relaxed when he heard a deep familiar voice in his ear, ‘Hey, baby.’  After the initial relief that it wasn’t Morgan or one of his clients behind him, Jensen felt a jolt of horror that Jared was at the club.  Jared was _there_ and somewhere in the building was Jensen’s next client.  And Jeff!

_ Oh God! _

‘Jen?’  Jared sounded worried by his lack of response and Jensen turned in his boyfriend’s arms; the memory of the exact same move all those weeks ago, before all this shit happened, hit him like a punch in the gut.  What would have happened if he’d never gone to work that night?  What if he’d been fired right then?  The loss of that paycheck would have been preferable to the hell that Jensen was living through now.  

Jared was frowning down at him, his hand holding Jensen’s waist.  ‘Have you lost weight, baby?’

Jensen looked down at Jared’s large hand; it looked huge splayed next to his now baggy pants and shirt.  Jensen had lost weight over the last couple of weeks, what with all the stress and deception, and obviously vomiting pretty much every night after one of his ‘sessions’ didn’t help either.  ‘Uh…yeah…maybe.  Been feeling a bit off for the last couple of weeks.’  That certainly wasn’t a lie, for once; Jensen _had_ been feeling off, sick to the stomach most of the time. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me, Jen, have you gone to the doctor?’  Jared’s concern sliced through him, cutting into Jensen already torn heart; would Jared be so concerned about him if he knew the real reason for Jensen’s sickness.  Jensen didn’t think so. 

‘No.   I’m fine really.’   Jensen lied, he was anything _but_ fine.  

‘Jensen, you know you can tell me if there’s something wrong right?.  I can’t fix it if I don’t know what it is.’  Jared looked sadly at him, and Jensen felt like a complete asshole for making his usually happy boyfriend look so sad.  ‘Just talk to me, baby, don’t shut me out.’

_ I cant.  I want to but…‘ _ Really Jay, I’m fine.  I’m sorry I’ve been a bit distant these last few weeks, but I’ll do better from now on.’  _Please don’t leave me._

Jared hand tightened on his waist, ‘God, Jen, don’t be _sorry_.  I don’t want an apology; I just wanna know what’s wrong.’  Jared brushed a gentle hand down his face, ‘I want to help.’  

Jensen’s resolve wavered at the look in Jared’s eyes and he opened his mouth to reply, to tell Jared everything, _praying_ that it would all be alright, when a loud voice boomed next to them, invading their personal world and brutally ripping Jensen back to reality.   

‘Hey there.  You must be Jared.  Jensen’s told me all about you.’  No.  No.  Jeff couldn’t meet Jared, who knew what the older man would say.  

Jared’s worried eyes, reluctantly, left Jensen’s face and his hand dropped from Jensen’s waist.  ‘Yeah that’s me.  Trust me, whatever he’s told you, it’s all lies.’

‘Now I’m sure that’s not true.  We both know how much Jensen values honesty.’  Jeff looked at him, his eyes mocking, and Jensen flinched.

Jared looked puzzled at the comment.  ‘So what brings you here Jared?  You’re obviously not here for the entertainment, not with a man as pretty as Jenny on your arm.’ 

Jared glared at Jeff and pulled Jensen closer to his body, ‘Don’t call him that.  He doesn’t like it.’

‘It’s okay.’ Jensen said softly, patting Jared on the chest; he knew that Jeff was trying to piss Jared off so that Jeff could take it out on Jensen later.  Jared looked like he wanted to say something else but Jensen just looked up at him imploringly and, grudgingly, he let it go. 

‘No, I’m not here for the strippers.’  Jared injected a little disdain into the words, telling Jeff exactly what he thought of his establishment.  ‘I was just here to see Jen since I haven’t seen him all week with all the overtime he’s been doing.’

‘Oh yes, Jensen’s _really_ popular with the customers.  He keeps them very satisfied.’  Jensen clenched his jaw, the words sounded sordid and dirty to his ears, and he just hoped that Jared didn’t hear the same inflection that Jensen did.  By the confused and bordering on angry look on Jared’s face, Jensen felt that his hope was probably misplaced. 

‘What they don’t have enough naked men to leer at, they’ve gotta ogle my boyfriend?’  Jared said, irritation creeping into his tone. 

‘You don’t like strippers, Jared?’  Jeff asked, a cruel smile creeping onto his face.  Jensen had to stop this or Jeff was going say to something to Jared; he could see the threat, plain as day, in Jeff’s eyes.  The man would love nothing more than to tear Jared down off his high horse and expose Jensen for what he really was – so much worse than a stripper.

‘I’ve got nothing against the strippers, it’s the people that run places like this that I don’t like.  No offense.’  He added, although it was clear that offense was meant given the obvious lack of sincerity of his words.  Jensen searched for something in his mind to just make Jared stop, but he came up with nothing, ‘I think club owners take advantage of people in a vulnerable situation and exploit them until there’s nothing left.’  

Jensen’s mind stopped at that.  He hadn’t known that that was the reason why Jared didn’t like strip joints; Jensen had always assumed that Jared had thought it was sleazy.  

‘Really?  That’s interesting Jared.  I’m sure you’re right and that there are places like that out there, Lord only knows what some people are willing to give up for the people they love, but all my strippers enjoy what they do.’  Jensen didn’t miss the obvious dig at him and he couldn’t ignore how Jeff used the words ‘strippers’ rather than ‘staff’; the strippers at Morgan’s _did_ enjoy their jobs, half of them actually had other jobs and just danced on the side.  

It was after Jensen’s first week of his ‘extra duties’ that he found out that he was the only one who ever got to see the inside of the ‘Private’ room.  He tried to be thankful that Jeff wasn’t using any of the other guys at the club in the same way, they were good people after all, but it was pretty hard sometimes.

‘I don’t think you…’

‘Jay, just leave it.  _Please_.’  Jensen finally managed to find his voice.  Jeff had made it clear to Jensen that he was willing to tell Jared everything and Jensen wasn’t about to risk that.  Not after everything he’d done to keep his sordidness a secret.  Jared went to open his mouth again, his gaze hard as he looked at Jeff.  

‘Please, Jared.  Can you...just go.  I…I’ve got a couple of things to finish up here.  I’ll…I’ll be home in a couple of hours.’  Jensen reached up and kissed Jared on the lips, a quick chaste kiss; he didn’t want to do more than that with Jeff watching them so intently, a cruel smirk on his face.

‘I really think I should just…’

‘Don’t worry, Jared.  I’ll take real good care of your boy for the rest of night.  You have my word.’  Jeff interrupted.

_ Oh god, _ Jensen needed to get Jared out of there right then before the older man said anything else.  Jared wasn’t stupid and Jeff was two seconds away from saying something irrevocable; Jared already looked suspicious and Jensen was going to have to be pretty clever when he got home to explain away Jeff’s strange behaviour.

But first, Jensen had to get through the rest of the night without Jared finding out just what he did in his overtime. 

‘Okay, Jay.  I’ll see you at home.’  He gave Jared a little push towards the door.  Jared looked understandably confused but bent down and gave Jensen a kiss on the forehead. 

‘Alright, Jen.  I’ll see you later; call me if you need me.’  He sent one last look at Jeff, the message clear - he didn’t trust Jensen’s boss and was uncomfortable leaving Jensen with him.  And God was he right.  Not that Jensen would call him obviously. 

‘I will.’  And with that, Jared left.  As soon as the door to the club closed, Jeff placed a firm hand on the back of Jensen’s neck. 

‘I think you and I need to have a little talk in my office, Jenny.’  Jensen winced as the grip on his neck tightened, the man’s nails digging into his skin, as he guided Jensen to his office.  Jeff sat down in the chair behind his desk and Jensen went to take one of the chairs on the opposite side, just like he always did.  

‘Nuh-uh.  Not tonight.  I think I need to give you a little lesson in respect, clearly you’ve been bad mouthing my club to your boyfriend and I can’t just let that go Jensen.’  Jeff said sternly.

‘But I haven’t…’

‘Don’t think that’s true, Jenny.  Get over here and down on your knees.  The position should be pretty routine for you now, right?’  

Jensen didn’t move.  This wasn’t what usually happened; Jeff was a pervert who watched his sessions with the clients but he’d never made Jensen do anything with him.  

‘Move your ass, Jenny, or do I need to ring Paul.  I’m sure that Jared hasn’t got all that far from the club yet, he’ll know exactly where to find him?’  Jensen was up and out of the seat before Jeff had even finished the threat.  He dropped to his knees in front of Jeff’s chair, taking deep breaths to calm himself.  ‘Now, you’re gonna take me out, get me hard, and suck me down like the good little whore you are.  Believe me, all your clients have told me that you were made for sucking cock.’  

Jensen turned his head away in shame, more than one of them had told him that to his face and Jensen had never felt so disgusted with himself.  ‘Then I’m gonna bend you over this desk and fuck your ass so hard that that boyfriend of yours won’t be able to have you for days.’  Jeff added nastily.  He grabbed Jensen’s chin roughly, ‘He might think you’re his, Jensen, but trust me, you’ve been mine since the day you set foot inside the door.’

Jensen shook his head.  He _was_ Jared’s, always would be.  No matter what Jeff made him do or did to him, Jensen’s heart always belonged to Jared.  The backhand left his cheek stinging and raw.  ‘Deny it all you want, sweetheart, we both know it’s true.  Now get to work.’  As Jensen fumbled with Jeff’s zipper, the older man thumbed over his lips, ‘These here are the reason I employed you that day…’ his hand slipped down Jensen’s back to his ass, ‘And this of course.’  He squeezed the flesh hard and Jensen yelped in shock.  

Once Jensen had Jeff’s cock out of his boxers, he only had to stroke it a couple of times to get the man fully hard; evidently the sight of Jensen on his knees was a turn on for Jeff.  Jensen knew that he shouldn’t be all that surprised by that if what the man had told him over the last few months was true.  Jensen took the head in his mouth slowly only to choke when Jeff suddenly rammed his head down, forcing Jensen to take all his cock at once.  ‘Oh, yeah.  God they weren’t lying kid.’

Jensen tried to get his throat to relax and breathe through his nose.  He couldn’t get enough air and could already feel the tears streaming down his cheeks.  Just as his vision was blackening at the edges Jeff pulled him off.  Jensen gasped in a lungful of air before Jeff pushed him back down, ‘Suck it, bitch.’

Jensen placed his hands on Jeff’s thighs and hollowed out his cheeks; the faster he got Jeff off the sooner it would be over.  Jeff’s hand stayed on the back of his head, not really pushing anymore, just acting as a heavy restraining weight, letting Jensen know that he had no choice.

After too many long minutes, Jeff groaned and pulled Jensen off.  ‘That’s enough of that; don’t want this to be over before we get to the main event now we do we?’  He shoved Jensen over the edge of the desk, running his hand down Jensen’s ass.  ‘God, I’ve been wanting to do this for months, watching all those guys pound your sweet little ass and wishing it was me.’

Jensen tried to get up, to turn round.  Jeff slammed his body back into the table, ‘Stop it.  Right now.’  Jensen forced himself to stay still, Jeff’s earlier threat echoing in his mind.  Jeff tore down his pants and Jensen’s breath caught in his throat when he felt cool air against his thighs.   

Jeff slammed into him, forcing Jensen forwards into the hard desk.  Despite the fact that he’d opened himself up earlier, Jensen had learnt his lesson after Pellegrino, the fast penetration hurt like hell and Jensen couldn’t help struggling a little under Jeff’s weight.  ‘I knew it.  So fucking perfect.’

Jeff pulled out and slammed back in.  ‘Wonder what Jared would think of you right now if he could see you.  Bent over my desk like a dirty whore.  Think he’d forgive you for this?  I don’t think so.’  Jensen shook his head against the cruel words.  Jeff couldn’t talk about Jared, Jared couldn’t be anywhere near this.  

Jeff pulled out and slammed in again and again, punctuating each thrust with a word, ‘Dirty,’ ‘Little,’ ‘Whore.’  The words tore at Jensen, more painful than the pain radiating from his ass; Jeff was right, Jared would never forgive him for this if he knew.  Jensen knew that he was crying but he didn’t care; it wasn’t like he had any pride left anyway.  Whores didn’t get the luxury of pride.  ‘You’d let me do anything to you wouldn’t you?  Just as long as I don’t hurt that precious boyfriend of yours.  I’ve got you now, Jenny.  You’re mine and I’m never gonna let you go.’  He thrust hard and deep into Jensen making him cry out in pain.

The door slamming loudly had Jensen’s tear stained face looking up towards the door instantly.  

Jared.

Jared stood in front of the door, looking at Jeff and Jensen with a mixture of horror and anger in his eyes.  _Oh God no.  Please no._   Jensen buried his head into the desk, he couldn’t bear to look at Jared, couldn’t bear to see the disgust in the other man’s eyes.   

‘Oh Jared.  Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.’  He thrust in again, ‘And clearly neither did Jenny when he offered his ass up to me.’  Jensen felt the gun press against his side and knew that it wasn’t a threat against him; it was a threat that he’d shoot Jared if Jensen said anything.  So he stayed quiet, his head turned away from his boyfriend.

‘Get. The. Fuck. Off. Him.’  Jared’s voice was cold and unforgiving, a tone that Jensen had never heard from his boyfriend before.

‘I don’t think so Jared.  Tell him Jenny, tell him who you belong to.’ The gun dug into Jensen’s side.

‘Y…you.  I…I belong to y…you.’  Jensen stuttered out, desperate to say the right thing.  Even if he lost Jared, at least Jared would be alive.

A moment later, the restraining weight against Jensen’s back was gone and he slumped against the desk, breathing heavily.  What had just happened? 

He lifted his head and saw his boyfriend looming over Jeff; the older man was sprawled on the floor, with blood leaking from his split lip.  Jared had Jeff’s gun aimed at the man.  ‘You think I didn’t hear you, asshole.  You were too fucking lost in raping my boyfriend that you didn’t even hear your fucking door open.  I heard what you said to him, you son of a bitch, and the only reason your brains aren’t splattered all over this office is because I don’t want Jensen seeing something like that.’

That…that sounded like Jared still cared about him right?  Even after what he’d seen?

Jared hit Jeff across the face with the gun, sending the man reeling back into the plush white carpet, now dotted with Jeff’s blood. 

Jared moved slowly over to the desk, stowing the gun down the back of his pants, ‘Jen, baby, I’m just gonna pull your pants up okay.’  He spoke to Jensen gently, keeping his hands up in front of him, like Jensen might he scared of him.  Jensen wanted to laugh, as if he could ever be scared of Jared.  But he just nodded and let Jared pull up his pants and do up the zipper.

Jared hugged him to his broad chest, kissing the side of his neck tenderly, ‘I’m so sorry, baby.  Please forgive me.’

Jensen did snort at that but it came out as more of a sob.  ‘What do you have to be sorry for Jay?  I’m the one who…I’m the whor...

‘Don’t ever say that.’  Jared’s arms tightened around him.  ‘Don’t even think it.  That’s not true, it’s just what that asshole wants you to think.  But you’re not.  And I’m sorry because I didn’t protect you better, I’m sorry that I didn’t stop you getting hurt.’  He nuzzled the side of Jensen’s neck.  

‘No, it wasn’t your fault.  I…I just didn’t know what to do.  Jeff…he said…and he was going to hurt you…I had to…’  Jensen babbled, the tears falling down his face again.

‘Shhh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.  I know what he said.’  Jared stroked a hand down Jensen’s back, soothingly.  ‘Let’s get you out of here.’

‘What about…?’  Jeff could still carry out his threat, he could still hurt Jared.

‘Don’t worry about it, I’ll sort it all out.’  How?  How on earth was Jared going to be able to sort this out?

‘But…’

‘Really Jen, I’ve got this one.  I texted Chad, he’s waiting outside for you while I have a word with Jeff here.’ Jared said, his voice low and comforting. 

‘Chad?’  Jensen felt tired and a little dizzy; the weight of his secret finally being lifted making him feel a little giddy and he couldn’t really follow the conversation.  Not with the way Jared’s fingers were brushing lightly through his hair.

As if Chad had heard them, there was a knock on the door and the man appeared on the other side.  ‘Okay, Jen, you just go with Chad and he’ll take you home.  I’ll be there in a little while alright.’  Jared kissed Jensen on the lips and pushed him gently towards Chad.  Jensen went obediently and Chad took him by the arm and led him out of the office.   
  
  



	5. Chapter Five.

** Chapter Five. **

** Jared. **

Once Jensen was gone, Jared turned towards the man on the floor who was still out cold.  He walked up to Jeff and kicked him in the abdomen, twice.  The move roused the man, eliciting a deep groan, as he clutched his side.  ‘Wake the fuck up asshole.’

Jeff blinked open groggy eyes to look up at him.  Jared leaned down and picked the man up, dropping him heavily into his chair.  ‘You stupid fuck. You picked a _really_ bad person to mess with.’  He took the gun out from the back of his pants and stroked it down Jeff’s cheek, enjoying the nervous swallow the movement elicited.  ‘You see, Jeff, Jensen’s my life.  He’s everything to me and you hurt and I…I just can’t let that go.’  He punched Jeff across the face.  

‘But the _really_ stupid thing, I mean other than fucking my boyfriend of course, was not researching your targets.  See, before I met Jensen I was in the mob, Jeff, they called me the Polish Punisher.’  He smiled darkly as the man’s eyes widened.  ‘Ah, see you _do_ know me then.  And believe me when I say that reputation was not undeserved.  So you see I’ve got no problem taking you apart,’ he flicked open the knife that he kept strapped to his wrist, ‘One piece at a time.’  Jared brought the knife up to Jeff’s face, resting the blade against the man’s cheek, just shy of his eye.  Jared wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell that pervaded the room, the bastard had fucking wet himself.  

‘I should cut off your dick and make you eat it knowing what you did to Jensen.  It’s what I want to do.  What I _really_ want to do.’  He dropped the blade down to Jeff’s wet crotch, letting the point skim over the man’s cock through his pants.  ‘But I won’t.’  The man relaxed in the chair and Jared laughed harshly.  ‘Don’t think I’m doing that for you.  I’m doing it for Jensen; I’m not that guy anymore and I don’t want to be.  Jensen loves the man I am now and I’m not going to do anything to risk that.  No matter how _fucking_ much I want to.’  He emphasised the words by pressing the knife down into the man’s pants.  It was really difficult not to just stab down, thinking about what the man had done to his boyfriend, what he had out him through and how he had used Jared to do it.  

After a few tense moments, when even Jared wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he withdraw the knife.  He moved a few steps away, watching as Jeff slumped down again on the chair.

Jared laughed again.  ‘Oh that’s cute, you still think I’m actually gonna let you live.’  Jeff’s eyes widened again and he tensed up in the chair, clearly trying to come up with some plan to get away, ‘I might not be the Polish Punisher anymore but I can’t let you get away with what you’ve done.’  He lifted his knife into the air, ‘And just for the record, Jensen was never yours.  He’s mine and he always will be.’  Jared brought the knife down, slashing through Jeff’s neck, leaving a jagged cut behind.  Jeff’s clawed at his ruined throat, his eyes bulging out of his head as the blood ran down onto his suit, before he finally went still.  

Jared cracked his neck from side to side and moved over to Jeff’s desk.  He pushed the chair, holding the dead body of Jeff, away without a glance and rifled through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.  Picking up the sheet, Jared went to the door, wiping his fingerprints off the knocker and planting a calling card, the Ace of Hearts, on the floor signifying this as a hit by one of the major crime syndicates in the city.  The police would put the murder down to crime warfare and no-one would come looking for him; the man on their files, Jared Pawlak no longer existed.  

Jared pulled out his phone, scrolled down his contacts and selected the one he wanted, ‘Hey Chris.  I’m sending over a list of names of people who’ve messed with our boy.  You want to help me teach them a lesson?’  Chris was Jensen’s best friend, but he’d known Jared for years.  They’d worked together in the protection detail of one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city when Chris had decided to introduce him to Jensen.  

After meeting the shy, beautiful man, Jared knew that that was it for him, _Jensen_ was it for him.  He’d quit the mob two months later and taken up the job at the gym and Jensen had never known anything about it nor the money he had stashed away in an off shore account.  

That was one of the reasons he hadn’t been all that happy about Jensen starting his job at the strip club; he hated the places for exactly the reason he’d said, he’d seen way too many good girls and guys completely manipulated into doing things that they didn’t want to do when they were desperate.  He hadn’t wanted Jensen to have anything to do with that world.  He also knew the type of people who frequented strip clubs and he didn’t want Jensen around them either; the man was just too tempting for his own good.  But there had been nothing that Jared could do about it without revealing who he’d been before he’d met Jensen and he never wanted Jensen to know about that.  

Jared was sure that Jensen would still love him but he never wanted Jensen to have any reason to be afraid of him; hell, he was probably the only person on the planet that Jared didn’t want to be afraid of him.

Chris agreed instantly; he didn’t bother to ask what the men had done, he knew that if Jared was calling him in then it had to have been bad.  Jared sent over half of the client list to Chris, he’d save the rest for himself; Jeff might have been to blame for all this but they had all taken advantage of Jensen and Jared wanted to make them pay.  

‘Good.  Thanks Chris.’  Jared hung up the phone, he would talk to the man later, organise him to come round for drinks soon, Jensen would like that.  But right then, Jared didn’t have time to catch up with his friend, he needed to get home to Jensen.  Needed to make sure that the man was okay.

****

** Jensen. **

Jensen was freaking out now that his mind was able to function again.  Chad was in his kitchen, making them both a coffee that Jensen was sure he wouldn’t be able to drink.  He paced back and forth in his bedroom waiting for Jared to get home.  He didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous in his entire life.

On the journey home with Chad, Jensen hadn’t been able to stop himself from replaying the scene in Jeff’s office over and over again in his mind.  Jared’s face, he had looked so angry.  God, what must Jensen have looked like bent over that desk with Jeff rutting into him?  How would Jared ever forgive him for that?  How would he ever love him again after that?

The bedroom door opened and Jensen froze.  Jared was home. 

** Jared. **

Jared looked at Jensen, frozen to the spot, practically wringing his hands.  He frowned and took a step towards Jensen, wanting to comfort his clearly very distressed boyfriend.  He was shocked when Jensen took a step back, away from him, and he looked, _God_ , he looked scared of Jared.  Why would Jensen be scared of him?

‘Jen, baby.’  Jared said softly but didn’t take another step forward.  ‘Come here.’  He held his arms out and waited for his boyfriend to step into them.

Jensen hesitated for a moment, biting his lip, before stepping forwards into Jared’s chest.  Jared wrapped his long arms around the smaller man.  ‘What was all that about?’

‘I…Aren’t you mad at me?’  Jensen answered in a small voice and Jared felt another twinge of regret for not making Jeff eat his dick before he’d killed him.  

‘Of course not.  Why would you think that?’  Jared held Jensen tighter when the man buried his face in his neck.  He breathed in Jensen’s scent, cursing the fact that he hadn’t seen all of this sooner.  He’d felt Jensen pulling away from him but he hadn’t known why and he’d never suspected it was something at the club.  He’d been tempted to follow Jensen and find out what it was but had stopped himself; that was what his old self would have done and he had wanted to wait for the man to come to him.  Clearly, that had been a mistake, one that Jared didn’t intend to make again.  

‘Because…because you saw.  And…I shouldn’t…but…’  Jared felt Jensen’s shoulders shake and the wetness of the other man’s tears soaking into his shirt.

‘Shhh.  I’m not mad, I could never be mad at you.’  He nuzzled the top of Jensen’s head.  ‘I just wish you’d come to me and told me and we could have sorted it out.’

‘So…So you’re not leaving me?’  Jensen sniffed, and he sounded so young and innocent. 

‘Never baby.  Never leaving you.’  Jared reassured his lover.   He had meant what he’d said to Jeff, Jensen was his and nothing on Earth would keep him from him. 

Jensen pulled away slightly, looking up at Jared, ‘What about Jeff?  He said…he said he’d hurt you.’

‘You don’t need to worry about Jeff any more.  And you never need to go back to Morgan’s again ever.’  Jared stated simply.

‘But…the money…we’

‘We don’t need it.  I threatened to expose Jeff to the cops and he paid me off and promised never to come after us again.’  Jared lied smoothly, he didn’t want to tell Jensen what he’d done but he did want Jensen to feel secure in the knowledge that he would never have to worry about Jeff again.  ‘I’ve got enough money for you to work wherever you want now without having to worry about crap pay rates.’  Jared wasn’t above using a situation to his advantage; he hadn’t been able to let Jensen follow his career dreams before, without letting the man know about his past, but he could now.  He could use this cover and give Jensen the life he always wanted to give him.  It was for damn sure that Jensen deserved it after everything he’d been through. 

‘Really?’  Jensen said, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

‘Really, baby.  You can do whatever you want.’

Jensen looked up at him and smiled and, _God_ , Jared had missed that smile; that carefree, happy smile that made the man’s eyes sparkle. 

‘Come on, let’s get you in the shower and then into bed, it’s been a long day and you need to get some sleep.’  He gently pushed Jensen towards the bathroom, undressing him as they went.  Jared’s hands curled into fists as Jensen’s shirt fell from his shoulders.  Jensen’s too thin body held the marks of weeks of abuse; there were bruises across his back and down his chest, bites and scratches Jared knew that he didn’t put there. 

‘Jay?’  Jensen said nervously, not turning round.

Jared forced his anger down, he’d have a chance to get his revenge on those men in due course, but right then Jensen needed him.  He moved onto Jensen’s pants and boxers, sliding them over his slim hips and down his legs.  He tapped Jensen’s right foot to pull off the material and out of the way before doing the same with his left.  He stifled a gasp at the red marks across Jensen’s ass and thighs, and the finger marks on his hips.

Jared quickly stripped off his own clothes and turned on the shower.  Once it was hot enough, he stepped inside and pulled Jensen in after him.  He had Jensen stand in front of him as he squirted some shower gel into his hands and worked it into a thick lather.  Jared smoothed the suds all over Jensen’s body, gently rubbing them over the skin.  

By the time Jared was washing the shampoo out of Jensen’s hair, the man was practically purring in front of him, leaning into Jared’s soft caresses. 

This was something else that Jared missed over the couple of months - the easy intimacy between them.  Jensen giving himself over to Jared to look after, Jensen had been so distant and hesitant with him lately and Jared just hadn’t known why.  God, if he’d seen those bruises before he’d killed Jeff, he would most definitely have given the man a few of his own before he’s died.

Jared chuckled at the whine Jensen made as he pulled his hands out of the man’s hair.  ‘Come on, kitten.  Let’s get you to bed.’  Jared turned off the water and walked out of the shower, reaching back to pull Jensen out after him.  Jensen was already half asleep and Jared took a huge, fluffy white towel and dried him off quickly before scooping him up in his arms.

Jensen made a token noise of protest but nuzzled into Jared’s chest all the same.  Jared kissed Jensen’s temple and walked into their bedroom, placing the man down gently on the bed.  He slid under the covers behind Jensen, snaking an arm around his chest, and holding him tight.  

Things were far from alright.  Jensen would need help getting over everything he’d been through but Jared would be there for him every step of the way, he’d give Jensen everything he needed.  

Jensen would be okay, Jared would make sure of it. 

And Jared, well, he was going to work out his issues in a much more active way.  And Michael Weatherly was definitely a good place to start.    

 

 


	6. Chapter Six.

** Chapter Six. **

** Six Months Later. **

‘So you got Roche then?’  Jared asked as he handed Chris another beer.  The two of them sat in Jared and Jensen’s kitchen, in their new house, in New York City.  Jared had bought the place the day after he’d killed Jeff and moved Jensen into it the very next day.  He hadn’t wanted Jensen to find out that Jeff was dead and had just suggested to Jensen that they needed a fresh start, somewhere new.  Jensen had been more than happy to get away from Seattle and all the bad memories that it held. 

‘Yeah.  Took me a while, though, the bastard had flown back to England after he heard about Jeff.  Fucking coward.’  Chris took a sip of his bottle before grinning wickedly at Jared, ‘You should have seen his face, Jay, when he opened the door expecting the girl he’d ordered and came face to face with my Glock.  Thought he would’ve fucking learnt his lesson wouldn’t you?’  Chris shook his head.  ‘How about you, you finally get Pellegrino?’

Jared nodded, remembering taking out the last man on the list.  

_ Jared entered the apartment through one of the upper bedroom windows, silently dropping down onto the carpet.  His target was asleep in bed, and Jared could feel his anger rising to the surface at the mere sight of him.  Chad had found the tapes of Jensen’s ‘sessions’ when Jared had sent him back to Jeff’s office, to clean out any record of Jensen ever having worked at the club, before the police got there.  Pellegrino had been one of Jensen’s regular clients, visiting him several times a week, and he’d been brutal.  Jared had kept his resolve with most of the other guys he’d hunted down, killing them quick and not falling back into old habits but Pellegrino…he was different.  Jared needed to make this one pay.  _

_ Jared took out the syringe and injected the drug into the sleeping man’s jugular; Pellegrino barely even moved at the prick in his neck.  _

_ Jared pulled down the covers and dragged the man up; he threw him into one of the bedroom chairs – there were advantages to being six foot five.  Then Jared went to work. _

_ An hour later, the man started to rouse in the chair just in time for the show to begin. _

_ His eyes widened when he took in the ropes tying him to the chair and his head snapped up to Jared when the tall man walked out of the shadows.  _

_ ‘Good, you’re awake.  You probably don’t know who I am, but I know who you are Pellegrino.  We have a mutual acquaintance, Jensen Ackles.’  Jared walked up to the chair and closed his hand around the man’s throat, squeezing tightly.  The man choked and struggled to get away but Jared just held on tighter, just shy of crushing the man’s windpipe.  ‘You see, Jensen’s someone very special to me and you hurt him.  And I’m here to show you realise what a huge mistake that was and make you regret it.’  Just before the man passed out, Jared let go, leaving the man spluttering and hacking as he tried to draw air into his lungs.  Jared smiled at the red ring around the man’s neck.  _

_ ‘Jesus.  He’s a fucking whore, he practically begged me for it.  Don’t care what he said afterwards, the kid’s a slut.’  Jared clenched his jaw and brought his face close to the man’s in the chair.  _

_ ‘You call him that again, and I’ll cut your tongue out before I kill you.’  Jared stated calmly, pulling his knife from his sleeve and letting it glimmer threateningly in the moonlight.  ‘And yes, I am going to kill you and, yes, I’m going to make it hurt.  Want to know why?’ _

_ The man shook his head stiffly, his eyes never leaving the sharp blade in Jared’s hand.  As if keeping it in sight would stop it from coming near his skin, the fucking idiot. _

_ ‘Well, I’m feeling generous so I’m gonna tell you anyway.  Now listen up.  You touched and almost broke something so fucking perfect that, in my opinion, it just wouldn’t be right if you weren’t left just as broken by the time we’re done.’  Jared trailed the knife down the man’s chest, leaving a shallow cut in the blade’s wake.  The man hissed and fidgeted in the chair as blood welled in the wound.  ‘And since you seem  _ so _into pain, I felt it was only fair for me to give you some.’  Jared stabbed his knife through the man’s hand, bringing his own hand to clamp over the man’s mouth to stifle his scream, much like the man had done to his boyfriend so many months ago._

_ Pellegrino tried to kick out but he was held fast by the ropes pinning to the chair.  Jared ripped the knife out before whispering, ‘Keep your fucking mouth shut or that tongue’s coming out whether you mention Jensen again or not.’ _

_ The man snapped his mouth shut instantly.  ‘Good.  Now let’s get to work.’ _

Jared had spent two hours with Pellegrino that night before he’d finally slashed the man’s throat.  Jared had unleashed all the rage that had built up inside him after he’d watched those tapes, after he’d held Jensen when he woke up in a cold sweat after a nightmare, after he’d seen Jensen look at himself with disgust in the mirror or felt Jensen doubt that Jared still loved him.  

‘Yeah, I got it done.’  Was all he said.  Jared had never felt the need to brag about his conquests; he had never created his nickname, his work had always spoken for itself.  

There was a gangling of keys and a moment later Jensen opened the door, carrying two bags of shopping.  He beamed over at them when he saw Chris sitting at the table with Jared.  

‘Chris, man, when did you get here?’  Jensen dropped the bags by the door and walked over to his friend, pulling him into a hug. 

‘Couple of hours ago, just catching up with Sasquatch here before I head over to meet up with Steve.’  Chris said, returning the hug. 

‘You’re not staying?’  Jensen asked, pulling out of the embrace, and Jared could hear the disappointment in the man’s voice. 

‘Not tonight, Jen.  But I’m gonna be around for a couple of days so we’re all going to go out for a beer tomorrow night, okay?’  Chris answered, giving Jensen’s shoulder a slight squeeze. 

The smile returned to Jensen’s face, ‘Oh, okay.  That good.’

‘Alright, I better shoot, I’ll see you tomorrow guys.’  Jared nodded at Chris and Jensen called out a goodbye as the man walked out the door.  Jared got up from his seat and moved over to Jensen.   

‘Good day at work?’  He asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

‘Yeah.  It was awesome.  I met the artist who’s doing the show next week; his work’s amazing Jay.’  Jensen now worked at one of the most successful art galleries in the city; Jared couldn’t quite help grinning like a crazy person every time Jensen came home raving about a new piece or an artist that he’d met.  It was the happiest that Jared had ever seen his boyfriend and, after the difficult few months Jensen had gone through, it was probably the best thing that Jared had ever seen. 

‘That’s great Jen.  I can’t wait to see it.’    Jared didn’t know all that much about art but he always went to the shows that Jensen organised, purely to watch his boyfriend in action.  And God, he was freaking breathtaking on those nights.  Jared bent down and nipped at Jensen’s neck and placed a quick kiss over the bite.  Jensen moaned and all but melted in his arms.  

‘Jay…’  He whispered against Jared’s neck, kissing the skin under to his lips.  ‘I want…can we…’  Jared could feel Jensen’s hard on against his thigh as the man shifted closer to his body and knew what Jensen was asking for.

‘You sure, Jen?  Are you ready for that yet? ‘Cause we can wait all the time you need.’  They hadn’t had sex since that night in Jeff’s office; it had been more Jared’s decision than Jensen’s.  He knew that Jensen needed to sort through all the crap in his head and truly believe that Jared didn’t blame him for anything that had happened before he and Jensen did anything intimate.  

Jared would have been lying if he said that the last six months hadn’t been fucking torture and he’d taken more cold showers than he ever had in his life but having watched Jensen improve, in leaps and bounds, and slowly find his way back to his old self made it all worth the effort.  

‘Yeah, I’m sure.’  Jensen ground his cock down into Jared’s thigh.  ‘Really, _really_ sure.’  

Jared chuckled and dropped his arms from around Jensen, taking hold of the man’s hand instead, and led him upstairs to their bedroom.  Jared had been  fantasising about this moment for the past six months and he had a very clear picture of how it was going to play out.  

Once in the bedroom, Jared stood in front of Jensen, looking down into his lover’s stunning green eyes.  He smiled when he saw only love and trust reflected in the jade depths.  Jared brought his hands up and started unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, one button at a time.  He made sure that his eyes never left Jensen’s and was pleased to see the flush of arousal that spread across the man’s cheeks at Jared’s intense gaze.  Jared let his hand brush lightly over Jensen’s cock as he untucked the man’s shirt, enjoying the hitch it caused in Jensen’s breathing.  The shirt fell open and Jared pushed the material back and off Jensen’s shoulders so that it could fall to the floor.  

Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s lightly muscled body, all smooth lines and pale skin.  He moved his large hands down to Jensen’s pants, deftly undoing the belt and zipper, and dragging the material down the man’s legs.  Finally, Jensen stood before him, clad in just his boxers, his skin almost luminescent in the low lights of their bedroom. 

Jared’s hands then moved to his own t-shirt and he pulled it over his head and threw it off to the side.  He grabbed Jensen’s hands and brought them up to rest on his chest; Jensen traced the contours of his torso and danced his fingers over Jared’s well-defined abs.    When Jensen looked up at Jared again, his pupils were blown wide, leaving only the slightest sliver of green behind.  

Jared pushed down his shorts and boxers, leaving him naked in front of his lover.  Jared watched Jensen’s gaze pass up and down his body, as Jensen unconsciously caught his plump bottom lip between his teeth, the slight flush on his face spreading down his neck and chest.  

Spurred on by Jensen’s reaction, Jared took hold of Jensen’s hand again and he walked them backwards until the backs of his thighs hit their bed.  He sat down on the edge and pulled Jensen towards him.  Jared hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jensen’s boxers and slowly pulled the shorts down, teasing them both.  

They stood there looking at each other for a few moments, drinking in each other in a way that they hadn’t in months, before Jared leaned back to the bedside table and grabbed the bottom of lube stashed there.  He straightened back up and pulled Jensen down into his lap so that they were barely a hand’s width apart.  He slicked up two of his long fingers and reached down behind Jensen’s body until he found Jensen’s puckered entrance.  Jared looked into Jensen’s face and finding the man relaxed and clearly still aroused, he pushed the tip of his finger in. 

Jensen sucked in a quick breath and grabbed Jared’s shoulders as his eyes fell closed.  Jared smiled and pushed the finger the rest of the way in and waited while Jensen’s body adjusted; it had been a while for both of them.  After a few moments, Jared begun to move his finger, searching for…

‘Ahh!’  Jared’s other arm grabbed Jensen around the waist as Jensen arched back, almost falling off Jared’s lap.

‘You like that, baby?’  Jared teased, and ran his finger over the bundle of nerves again.  Jensen just whimpered and nodded, pushing down onto Jared’s finger.  

Jared chuckled and pushed a second finger inside, next to the first, and began working them in and out of Jensen’s ass.  As soon as Jensen felt a little looser, he began to scissor his fingers, opening Jensen up.  Jensen was breathing heavily and was squirming in Jared’s lap, his cock hard against Jared’s stomach.  ‘You okay, Jen?’  Jared asked, bringing his other hand up to Jensen’s face and stroking down his cheek.  This first time would be nice and slow, easing Jensen back into the sexual side of their relationship.

Jensen nodded again, ‘Yea…Yeah, I’m good, I’m ready,’ he panted.  Jared caught sight of the sweat pooling in the hollow of the man’s throat and dipped his head forward, licking away the moisture.  He traced his tongue up Jensen’s neck, finishing at the sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear, and sucked a dark bruise into the skin. 

‘Not yet, couple more fingers to go, baby, before we do this.’  Sure in the past, Jared had fucked Jensen after this much preparation but that had been when they’d been having sex on pretty much a daily basis and before Jensen had been hurt.  No, Jared was going to take his time, open his lover up, then slide right in. 

The third finger went in with a little more resistance and Jared held his fingers still as he waited for Jensen’s body to relax around the increased width.  Once Jared felt that he could, he crooked his fingers over Jensen’s prostate again, causing the man to buck up against him.  Jared smiled, Jensen had always been such a responsive lover and, yeah, he’d really missed the sounds he could draw from the other man.  

Once Jared was able to pump four fingers in and out of Jensen’s ass with ease, he pulled his fingers away and slicked up his hard cock.  Jensen’s eyes were still closed, his head was thrown back and his hair was plastered to his forehead.  Jared didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

Jared stroked a finger down Jensen long, pale neck before letting his hands drop to Jensen’s sides.  He lifted the smaller man, lined himself up, and then slowly dropped Jensen down on his cock.  Jensen gasped as Jared filled him then let his forehead fall forward onto Jared’s shoulder once his ass met Jared’s thighs.  Jared turned his head to the side and kissed Jensen’s cheek while smoothing his hands up and down Jensen’s back and waiting for Jensen to adjust to his cock.  

‘Jay…’  Jensen whispered against the sweaty skin of Jared’s shoulder and it sounded like a prayer and a plea all at once.

‘It’s alright, I’ve got you.’  Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s hair, bringing his hands back down to rest on Jensen’s hips.  ‘Let me take care of you.’  Jared lifted Jensen up and almost completely off his cock before dropping him back down again.  Feeling the easy slide into Jensen’s body, the next time Jared lifted Jensen up again, he pulled the man back down with more force and thrust up at the same time.  Jensen cried out and opened his eyes, looking directly into Jared’s hazel ones.     Not breaking the gaze, he lifted Jensen again and felt Jensen’s hands tighten on his shoulders as the man pushed himself down at the same time as Jared pulled him into his lap and thrust up.  

They set up a desperate rhythm of Jensen lifting himself up on his knees and dropping back down at the same moment that Jared’s thrust up into him, his cock grazing over Jensen’s prostate over and over, until Jensen was riding Jared’s lap.  Jensen’s gasps and cries filled the room, interspersed with the deep grunts that Jared made as he fucked up into his lover.  

‘Jay…I’m…I’m…’  Jensen panted, dropping down again before pushing himself up.                                                                                      

Jared wrapped a large hand around Jensen’s cock and pumped the hard flesh, ‘Do it, Jen.  Been too long, wanna see you fall apart for me.’     

Jensen dropped down one more time, ramming Jared’s cock against his prostate, and yelled out as he came all over his and Jared’s chests. 

The clamping down of Jensen’s muscles and the look of ecstasy on the man’s face was more than enough to send Jared over the edge after him.  With a deep grunt, Jared emptied his load into Jensen ass, his grip tightening on the smaller man’s sides; he was sure that there would be marks in the morning.  _His_ marks.  

Breathing heavily, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and held him in his lap while they both tried to come down from their highs.  ‘I love you.’  Jared whispered into Jensen’s hair.  

Jensen lifted his head up from Jared’s shoulder and grinned, ‘You better.’  Then the grin became softer and his smile more genuine, ‘I love you too, Jared, so much.  Thank you.’  They both knew that Jensen’s gratitude encompassed more than just that day. 

‘Never need to thank me, baby, it’s what you deserve.’  He butted his nose, affectionately, against Jensen’s cheek before pressing a kiss to Jensen’s lips.  Jensen opened his with a soft moan as Jared pushed deeper, letting his tongue dive into Jensen’s mouth.   They kissed languidly for long minutes, with Jensen still seated on Jared’s lap, before Jared pulled away smiling.  ‘Right, I think we need to shower.’  

Jensen wrinkled his nose, clearly not loving the idea of them moving.  ‘No, I think we should stay right here.’

Jared ran his hands through Jensen’s hair and said with fake nonchalance, ‘Well, your choice, baby, but I was hoping that you might be interested in some amazing, wet shower sex but if you’d rather just…’

Jensen lips crushed down on his and Jared grinned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to the back of Jensen’s head.  ‘When Jensen pulled back there was a definite twinkle in his eye, ‘No you’re right, a shower definitely sounds good.  I think we should go do that _right_ now.’  Jensen winced slightly as he lifted himself off of Jared, letting Jared’s cock slip out of his ass.

He glided off Jared's lap, in one smooth motion, and stood up next to the bed.  Jensen turned away to walk to the bathroom, decidedly more bow-legged than usual ( _and how fucking hot was that?_ ), stopping half way there to look over his shoulder.  He threw Jared a wink and shook his ass, before disappearing into the bathroom.  

And if that wasn’t a goad, Jared didn’t know what was.  Well, Jared had never been one to turn down a challenge.  Grinning, Jared got up from the bed and followed his sexy boyfriend into the bathroom.  Yeah, it was so on.

****

That night Jared watched Jensen sleeping on his pillow, a contented look on the man’s face.  Jared  revelled in the lack of dark bruises under the man’s eyes, the lack of frown lines marring his forehead and the lack of fearful sweat that had coated his lover’s skin those first few months.  Jensen now slept peacefully in their bed and Jared just knew that, from then on, things were going to be alright.  

END.

Thanks for reading and thanks to the original prompter who gave me the idea!!  

xxx

  

 


End file.
